Academy Test: Kaitari Kaguya
Where: jinora's training room 12.2.12 Who: kaitari, yume, haru Roleplay: YumeMoumoku: -standing in the middle of jinora's training area, yume's hands would be dug deep into his pockets. today he was to be giving one of the academy students their test and could only hope the kaguya boy had reseved his message to meet at this location. passing back and forth yume would hold in his hand his puppet/poison book which now today as well held his academy test that he was going give to the young academy student. stretching out his legs as the crimson haired 5'9 puppet boy would wait, his mind would be going over all the requirements for the academy student in his head. it was impotent that yume covered all that was needed and it was good that he went a head and memorized the academy test while he waited- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari wandered around, seeming lost. What was this place and how had he not known of it? That didn'tmatter right now. he was told to meet someone here, and couldn't find a single soul.- "huh?" -at thatmoment he caught a glimpsof someone in a open area. rushing over to him he seemed hopful.- "Is this where I'm suposed to be? The name's Kaitari... Kaitari Kaguya... I was given a message to meet someone here.." -He then saw the man reading a book- "Oh, sorry, I didn'tmean to interupt you.." Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru sat quietly on the stone steps before them, getting there a little after Yume did himself, he was simply relaxing while he waited, taking in the scenery and analyzing the area that we standing in. They’d be giving the exam test today, and Haru prepared by simply watching others do it, and doing plenty of research on it the day before, and on the way here he recited what he was going to be doing in his mind. His clothing screamed normal, regular Haru; everything he wore now was the same thing he had always worn. The head guard, the weighted shoes and arm guards, the jet black shirt, the black and blue pants with the Senju crest stitched into its fabric. The only thing seeming to be different, was his bokken being absent, and a feeble silver and gold sword sitting on his hip. - - -- - He watched the boy walk up, and leaped to his feet, before strolling over to them both. He budded in.-“This is. And welcome, to your academy test. My names Haru Senju”-He’d look towards Yume, waiting for him to address himself before moving on to-“Shall we begin?”- YumeMoumoku: -pausing as he heard someone running up towards him, yume would smile lightly as the boy's words now filled up the space around him- no no there is nothing for you to interrupt -turning to face the boy yume would tilt his head lightly to the side in his normal strange bad habbit he had gotten from when he was once blind- i'm Yume Hyuuga it is a pleasure to meet you and i called you here today to be giving you your academy test as my brother here mentioned -yume would chuckle lightly as his icy blue eyes looked over the young boy who now stud before him. turning his icy blue gaze towards haru yume would offer his brother a warm smile before speaking up to kaitari making sure his words came out strong and not in his normal quit whisper like tone of voice the puppet boy had- alright first thing is first we need to go over god modding, auto hits and medagaming i want you to first tell me what each are then give me an example and why these are wrong to do - Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looked up at him and back down at an angle, holding his chin- "hmmm...God Modding is when one makes their RPC Over Powered, beyond their realistic Capabilities, that is. Auto hits are when automaticly makes their attack land and hit it's mark, without giving the enemy a chance to dodge, block,or react in any way. Metagaming is when a RPer goes beyond the limits of the Rp. An example of God modding would be, for me to fight ink and make myself out class him, being an acadamy student. An example of auto hitting would be someone throwing a kunai at another person and off the bat saying it hit theirleg. an example of Metagaming would be for someone to use information they know irl, and say their character automaticly knows it. These are all bad because it ruins the RP and takes all the fun away from it, causing others to hate Rpingin general" -kaitari looked back up at the man- "correct?" Guest_SenjuHaru: -You are semi correct”-He said, shifting his weight-“ Another form for godmodding would be being invincible, or your rpc not taking damage, showing fatigue, not showing any signs of harm etc. Autohitting goes for things not attacked-based as well, such as touching or physically interacting with another without them accepting it/allowing it. Metagamming would be when one mixes events, or things from ooc IC, and it is not fun indeed. Got that?”-He said, cracking a smile before stepping back and nodding to his bro Yume.-“The next step, if Yume thinks has nothing else to input, would be you performing the Clone technique.”-He nodded and looked to yume, then back to the boy- YumeMoumoku: -nodding lightly to haru's words over the different types of roleplay fowls- another good point of god modding is taking control of another persons character with out given permission no one likes when someone else takes control of their character with out the other being okay with it and so far you're doing great -turning his icy gaze towards haru yume would smile before shaking his head lightly- we should do physical work after the verbal stuff -yume would chuckle a bit before looking back at kaitari- alright next i want to go over the many projectile weapons we have, can you name for me the 5 main projectile shinobi tools we use for me? and a small description of what each projectile can do- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -kaitari, going back into his thinking pose, stated blantly- "There's senbon...can be used in combat or for medical purposes.... Kunai...for long ranged and close range combat...Can be deadly in numbers... Shurikin... not very strong, but it does the job in long ranged combat... .." -he though harder, and consintrated more, blantly forgetting the last two- "Uhhh..." -he shifted his gave toward the sky- "Makibishi..A formof Caltrop...It can be used as a projectile, or droped on the ground..When stepped on it can puncture thesoles of shoes...and then there's the smoke bombs ...when thrown can create a cover for eaither escape or attack... It can also blind an enemy.." -he looked are Haru- "correct?" Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru chuckled and shook his head. Seemed he jumped the gun but it was no biggie, the question would be asked sooner or later. – He listened to the man recite a few weapons that were useful to a shinobi, and nodded as he finished. Sounded just about correct to him, not like they were too off. But there was a few other than those, even though he wasn’t asked ot address them all, he’d make sure the boy knew them.-“Don’t forget about flash bombs. They serve as great diversions and if used in strategically, they can lead up to a fatal attack, or save you from death.”-he nodded again, and moved to a new test.-“Now, we need you to perform the transformation technique. I want you to turn into me. Then I will ask you a question about this technique.”- YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly yume would agree with haru's words before waiting for kaitari to do as haru had asked of the boy. closing his book as he had now placed all the info for the test he needed into memorie. sliding the book back into its secrete hiding place in his flak yume would move to dig his hands deep into his pants pockets as his icy blue eyes would now watch the young academy student that he held high hopes for of becoming a new genin- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari, not being in fluent in ninjutsu, prayed he could do this. holding his hands together in the way used for summoning chakra, he closed his eyes and began to focus. he suddenly tightened his closed eyes and a jet black arua began to suround him right before a sudden puff of smoke covered him. As the smoke cleared itrevealedKaitariin an ALMOST perfect copy of haru. the only flaw was the noticable Woman's lips that had been put on a man's face, not because Kaitari was trying to be funny, but the fact he had practiced this jutsu little, if any, and quite often mixed male and female facial features.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru stared at the figure, a giant drop of sweat trickled off the side of his face like a cartoon would, and he narrowed his eyes onto the boy-“Good job”-he said, his lips almost resembling that of the clone, again like a comic. Before he came back to normal-“Now… “-he chuckled from the clone’s face- What is the purpose of this jutsu and how could it help you out ?”-he questioned.- YumeMoumoku: -looking over the clone of haru yume would chuckle a bit to himself before nodding his head lightly- yes good job kaitari looks just like haru -yume would seem to snicker quitly to himself as he waited to hear the boy answer haru's question- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari, turning back tonormal, then assumed his normal think posission- "Hmmm.. I supose a jutsu like this could be used for stealth missions... Sneaking up on the enmy, right under their noses... or perhaps the oppisite... sneaking out of emeny teritory... And maybe even retreaving information out of the enemy... " -He looked at Haru- "though I supose perverts could use it for more..." -he removed his hand from his chin and folded them- "correct?" Guest_SenjuHaru: -He cut his eyes, and smirked to the boy, before letting out another chuckle-“You are semi-correct again. Not only can It be used in said situations, it can be used for hiding yourself from someone, gathering information, blending in to surroundings. This technique can be used strategically with others as well. Turning yourself into a weapon that can be thrown at your enemy, and allowing your partner to throw you, the come out with an surprise attack. Very useful indeed.”-He looked to Yume this time, waiting for him to give the next step, Haru wasn’t one to “hog the show”- YumeMoumoku: -nodding lightly to haru's words yume would smile lightly- alright next we are going to talk about genjutsu, first off tell me how do you get out of a genjutsu properly -yume would smile as he moved to lean back a bit before moving to brush some of his crimson hair away from his face- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -kaitari, not assuming his thinking posision, said- "To get out of a genjutsu, one must temper your chakra flow with their own, or attack the caster and force himto break it himself. The best way is to just avoid getting caught in it in the first place. Unless you travle everywherein a groupof two or more, you're screwed..." -he looked at Haru, and then to Yume- Guest_SenjuHaru: -"again, semi-correct."-he paused-" You need to cut off your chakra flow, and then release it all at once in a rapid wave to break a genjutsu. But this does not ALWAYS work, so be forwarned."-He paused again.. and took a sp backwards then looked to yume- YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly befor speacking as yumes hands began to form hand signs (Ox → Boar → Horse → Clap hands) as he spoke- hurting yourself is never an answer in getting out of a genjutsu and this will be voided -as he said these words yume would use his words as a distraction as the jutsu was now moving to take effect. if taking effect kaitari would now see two black cats sitting befor him one being yume and the other haru. if kaitari looked around he would see the sky was darker and the water now a strange blood red- now tell me how does one detect a genjutsu? -yume knew well that if the genjutsu worked the boy would be staring at a talking cat and would be forced to brake the genjutsu yume had now placed on the boy- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looked around, searching for where yume's voicecame from, then looked down to see two cats, the one with black and blue fur, assumeing to be haru,licking itself, and the red and black one, assumed to be Yume, batting at a glassball and speaking to him. He looked around and say a jet black sky.- "Wha-...Isn't it noon?" -He then saw the blood red sea- "What the-...? Is that even possible?" -Kaitarilooked around, examining everything when the thery hit him- "...We're on the topic of genjutsu... and these things can't possibly be real..." -He looked back down at the Haru cat, still licking itself, doing the leg stretch thing cats do. Kaitari shivered in desgust- "So the next test must be breaking out of a genjutsu..." - Heeding Haru's words, Kaitari sat on the ground, and closed his eyes. when he was sure he stopped his chakra flow, he spoke- "This must be a genjutsu... the sky is dark and it's about noon. and the sea can't be that color... these things are false, and can't exist in reality." -he then flooded his body with his chakra, surounding himself in a colum of black chakra- "RAH!" -he opened his eyes to the real world, and fell back, lightheaded from the release- "...Correct?" Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru would nod.. Seemed like the kaguya got out of this fairly easy it seemed... Haru shot him a smile-"Nice. Remember, if you were with another, they could touch you and inject you wth someone of there chakra, which would disrput it and throw you out of the genjutsu all the same.. -He looked away, remembering what was next-" What s the difference between shadow clones, and the clones produced from the clone techniques?"-he asked YumeMoumoku: -hearing haru's words yume would smile brightly as his hands moved to brush himself off a bit- good job kaitari -yume would turn his strange disturbing chesher cat like grin to the boy before waiting quitly to see what the boy would have to say about the clones- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -kaitari took his thinking pose again-"a normal clone can't take hits, it's mearly an illusion... A shadowclone,however,is an actualy imbodyment, having it's own chakra network, being able to use jutsu, etc. It can even take damage before disapearing. also, whatever the shadowclone experinces, the user does as well... any knowlage, etc. which makes it perfect for recon missions..." -kaitari then looked back at haru-"right?" Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru nodded to the man. So far so good... for someone that was "Not that bright", he sure didn't act it... Anywho. Haru pointed his finger upwards and said " Ok. Now perform the clone technique, give me three clones, if you can that is"- YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly yume would speack up- also keep in mind clone technique are not tangible, have no shadow, will not distrub the environment -streaching his body a bit yume would wait to see if the boy could create 3 clones of himself and if so yume would happily call the exam an end- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari assumed his chakra gathering stance, praying again, because he wasn't good at this one either. a surge of black chakara suroundedhim, and three clouds of smoke arpeared near him. when they clear there were three ALMOSTperfect copies of himself. one's flaw was the usual female lips. the second's was a pair of female's eyes. and the third had no flaws at all. Kaitari looked at them, then rubbed the back of his head- "Hehehe.... I got one of them good, eh?" -he looked themall up in down. No shadows, didn't look very solid, almost like he could stick his hand through it- "...eheh..." -he looked back at haru- Guest_SenjuHaru: _Haru nodded again, and slooked to Yume again. If the man had any inpu, the stage was all his. But if not the exam would be bought to a finish now.- YumeMoumoku: -looking over the clones yume would notice the small details of the two clones but didn't seem to much pay mind to them as kaitari was an academy student and his skills would be sure to grow with more training and the simple fact that kaitari had shown slight imperfections in his moves would please the tall red headed puppet boy- good job kaitari we shall call the test completed and you are dismissed and soon you will find out if you have passed or not -yume would smile brightly to the kid knowing kaitari did a good job but now it was time to make final desicions and tally the test scores- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari bowed to Yume, and slowly left, hoping for the best- "bye, you two. See you soon..." -he smiled as he waved goodbye- Category:Academy test